<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Sharp Relief by olive2pod (olive2read)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477166">[podfic] Sharp Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod'>olive2pod (olive2read)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Coming In Pants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Does it count as self-harm if someone else does it for you?, M/M, Masochism, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Harm, Voiceteam 2020, bloody76week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knows there's more to Jack's capture than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Sharp Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027419">Sharp Relief</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick">MsTrick</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: This was written for the prompt: Hero/Monster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Podfic</h6><p><b>Length:</b> 11:49</p><p><b>Streaming:</b><br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p><b>Download:</b> right-click &amp; save: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/yc0ayyml45rmhud/sharp%20relief.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><b>File Size:</b> 45.8 MB (mp3)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h6>Music</h6><p>Intro, Scene Break, &amp; Outro from "Blood in the Cut" by K-Flay</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the Week 3 Never Have I Ever... Until NOW Challenge and Submitted as part of VoiceTeam 2020 Amnesty!</p><p>Until now, Never Have I Ever Podficced a Dead Dove, Never Have I Ever Podficced something with a Graphic Depictions of Violence Warning.</p><p>Thanks to the author for granting permission to record this podfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>